Operation: Judgement Day
by Delayed Waffle
Summary: In a world where the authority is corrupt, the hall of origin, divided into sectors, must stop all of the world's evils and criminals with the aid of the legendaries and Arceus himself. Follow Sector Z, lead by the mighty Zekrom, on their quest to fulfill their goals.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1-PREPERATION**

**Greetings everyone! In celebration of the end of summer break(which happened a fuckin' long time ago), I finally decided to get of my ass and finally start typing this story which has been swerving in my head for the last month. Now this is my first story so please take it easy on me in them reviews (which I whole-heartedly ask you to do.) BUT NO FLAMES. Anyways ENJOY!**

"FUCK!" I yelled very loudly through clenched teeth as I was shot in my side making me tumble face first into the dirt dropping Backlash, my hand-crafted combat knife a few inches away from me. Ignoring the pain ripping my side I quickly rolled out of the way successfully dodging a buckshot blast that already got me in my side seconds ago.

Deciding not to make the same mistake again, I kept on evading these stupid shotgun blasts, a yelp of extreme pain with each movement, finally seeing my chance when the Houndoom standing in front of me stopped shooting me like the psycho-path he was, needing to reload.

With a painful burst of speed, I dashed his way blood staining my black shirt that I was wearing under my dark grey vest. Being not only a quick Umbreon, but also thanks to my strong legs, I quickly kicked him in the gut, using my paw-hands to punch him in the jaw, making him drop his gun, unarming him right before I slid from under the quite large guy's legs. Standing up in a sluggish movement, as I was loosing lots of blood, I pulled out both of my guns, shining silver Desert Eagles, and shot a bullet from each gun right into his head ending his streak of crimes as well as his twisted existence, one of his horns flying off because of the impact from my powerful guns, the same impact making me black-out, falling into a puddle of my own blood.

Last thing I saw before fainting were my guns falling into the puddle staining themselves with blood ruining that perfect silver shine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly creaked my eye-lids open, my eyes still adjusting to the sunlight coming through the window, to find myself in a white hospital bed, in a white, medical room.

**My name is Zeke, plain old Zeke. Probably because I was found at an orphanage's doorstep. I'm** **turning twenty one next week, not that anyone cares. Well maybe exept for my squad, see I live in a secret base in the middle of some huge-ass forest that belongs to the great Zekrom, who our group works for. Not having anything to do with the corrupt government or the fucking military, we take down drug dealers, criminal organizations, gangs, and all other kinds of bad guys under the orders of Zekrom.**

"The clinic !? not again." I irritably exclaimed. Already knowing where I was, I dropped my legs on the floor, I got off the bed and kicked the door open, walking out of the clinic shirtless (since my old shirt was ruined) walking to my room closing the door behind me, and laying on my bed. "Can't believe I got another damn injury, were getting new trainees tomorrow and I'm already busted up. Ah well, it's not THAT bad, at least there'll be someone else who's gonna get hurt for a change." I said to myself with a chuckle. I took my phone and checked the time, seeing that I woke up late, I got off my bed, and walked towards my closet, a bit of a limp in my movement, and opened it, getting a plain grey t-shirt and putting it on careful not to hurt my bandaged-up abdomen.

Walking over to the dresser, I grabbed my wallet and both of my eagles, as well as a piece of cloth specialized for shining guns and walked out of my room, headed to the lounge, where we would go and hang out when we weren't busy. The lounge had a sofa conveniently placed facing a flat screen TV with a few gaming consoles plugged on it. I plopped myself on the couch and greeted Rick, one of my teammates, a Chesnaught, at least five years older than me, also my best friend, since we grew up at the orphanage together.

"Hey, look who's finally awake!" Exclaimed Rick in his western accent, a smile plastered on his face. "Whatever." I simply stated. "How's your side, better?" asked rick, his smile turning upside down. "Don't you worry about me, y'know iv'e been through worse." I comforted a worried Rick, his smile appearing again. "Great to hear!" Replied a jolly Rick. "Thanks." I smiled back. "Say, iv'e been meanin' to ask ya Zeke, could you tell me about all of that important shit Zekrom was blabblin' about ? I was kinda', you know, doing some important thinkin' while he was yappin'." Asked Rick. "WHAT! Why were you goofing off at a time like that !? Whatever man, I guess I'll have to tell you what we were told AGAIN, like every other damn meeting we have. I said with a grumpy sigh. "You know me, I prefer action than talkin'. Besides, it's probably not even that important. Old coot been wheezing all the time, I barely understood a word." Replied Rick, shrugging his shoulders. "Rick, were gonna be teaching people how to shoot and kill people, or in your case, blow them apart. Y'know, by talking most of the time, starting tomorrow!? Besides, can't blame the old man, he's like a million years old, plus, he's in really bad shape." I said back to Rick irritation building up in me as I was shining my guns, The Chesnaught dumbfounded as he clumsily got up and hurried to his room yelling "I should've been preparin' a fuckin' lecture !?" I immediately facepalmed at how oblivious Rick was, wiping a gun's handle.

Hours later, after watching TV and finally shining my guns to a perfect shine of silver, seeing my reflection in it, I finally made my way back to my room, closing the TV behind me and started preparing for tomorrow, I started wiping Backlash's blade with a cloth, preparing to present it tomorrow to the students we'll be teaching. After cleaning my knife and having dinner, I neatly put everything together and took of all of my clothes, also ripping off the bandages, ignoring any kind of pain, and entered the bathroom, opening the shower, the cold touch of water bringing a smile to my face.

After that much-needed shower, I finally laid down on my bed only wearing my boxers and fell into a deep sleep, wrapped up with the cover.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke the next day to my phone's alarm. Getting off of the bed, I lazily dragged myself to the bathroom. Washing my face with cold water, I instantly woke up and brushed my teeth. I came out of the bathroom with a towel in my hand, drying up my furry face before throwing it back in the bathroom, and changed into my clothes, wearing blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black t-shirt, with our official grey assault vest over it, designed with lines similar to that of Zekrom's.

Grabbing my weapons, i walked out of my room, closing the door behind me, and walked to the meeting hall right after drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen , where i met with all of the other members, well exept for Rick of course, who's always late.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Zekrom entered the hall with eight different people following him, obviously, the new students, with Rick arriving a few minutes before them. It took a few seconds for everyone to find their seat, but when everyone was settled, Zekrom finally stood in the midst of the hall, clearing his throat, he started in a deep and serious voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, members of Sector Z,...(cough)... I welcome you all to a start of something new. Dear students, you all have been gathered here to learn the ways of combat. ...(cough)... Be it with knife or gun, you will learn it all here, for the cause of our foundation, to stop all of the evils of the world. Now, keep in mind that this is no ordinary job at some police station...(cough)... or military, but a job from Arceus himself. We have nothing to do with neither military or government, as they are no longer what they used to be. They do things that they are supposed to stop, encouraging people to do what's harming both them, and other people." Finished Zekrom, concluding his short speech with a powerful wheeze. "I believe it's time for introductions." Announced Zekrom, "Two students each will be placed ...(wheeze)... under tutoring of one of the four members of squad-Z, Sector-Z, based on your likes, dislikes, and abilities. Concluded a weak Zekrom, instantly leaving the room, too tired to continue, leaving to the hall of origins, where he's going to get his treatment , as a weak legendary makes a weak squad.

Taking a quick look at a slip of paper handed to me, I quietly read the names of my students. **Cassie-Flareon, Shane-Zangoose**

**Alrighty guys, half of the chapter all replaced because I didn't like how it looked like. Delaying the 2nd chapter thanks to school (and my wii u)**

**I decided to edit this today as well as start chappie number 2 as soon as i'm done. Hope ya'll like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guyz, chapter 2 just for you. (See wat I did there ;3) sorry for the really long delay, but this came out VERY VERY late. (School knows no mercy) Enjoy !**

**POV CHANGE-CASSIE**

I slowly sulked out of a dark grey bus that stopped outside of a forest, following Blake, a Jolteon, my big brother. We walked through the forest with six other people following a luminous light-up road, illuminating the dark forest that led to Sector Z I think ? Whatever it was called, we applied to Squadron Z as trainees. At first, I was really reluctant, but remembering that one of their members saved both of our asses, both metaphorically and literally, I gathered up my courage, and decided to apply, perhaps even meet him again.

**(Flash Back 2 weeks Ago)**

I walked down a dark alleyway with Blake, a hoodie on my head, protecting it from the harsh rain. As we were walking, I heard a loud thud. Looking around frantically, I spotted the source, a muscular looking Pyroar wearing a pitch black leather jacket who apparently bumped into a wall, obviously drunk. Cursing under his breath, he took a bottle of what seemed to be beer, and took a huge gulp from it, finishing what was in the bottle.

Deciding to ignore him, we simply walked past him. The moment passed quietly until we noticed the Pyroar following us, so Blake stopped and glanced at him, so did I. Without a warning, he smacked Blake on the head with an iron pipe, taking us both by surprise. Blake fell to the ground, unconscious. I couldn't do a thing but stand there, an expression of fear on my face. I tried to scream, but I choked on my own voice. Freaked out, I frantically asked him, "What the hell do you want from me !?" With a powerful shove, he pinned me to a wall and replied, "Whatever you do when you are alone with a lady." He said, a big drunk grin on his face.

He was about to speak another word, but he suddenly started choking, blood pouring from his neck, what appears to be the edge of a blade poking from his throat. Shocked, I just stood there, his limp body falling on the cold, wet floor. Waking up from my shocked state, I was greeted by an Umbreon wearing a hoodie, just like me. He pulled out his hand which I took and helped me up, right before pulling the knife out of the Pyroar's throat, wiping the blood off it with his hands, and pocketing it. Not fully trusting the stranger, I fearfully thanked the Umbreon, "th…th..thank….you." With a nod, he replied, "Your welcome, but I was just doing my job."

Warming up a little bit to him, I asked, "so you're some kind of cop?" Taking it as an offense, he said, "The police? Fuck no! Actually, fuck them. If they were here, the assholes would probably help this fucker instead of you." Replied the stranger while pointing at the dead body. A bit scared, I once again asked him, "You know him?" I questioned, pointing to the Pyroar. Glancing at the body, he replied with a grunt, "Leon Flare, part of a criminal organization who's main interest is rape. Been hunting down this rapist for weeks, and I'd like to apologize about that gruesome scene that happened a few seconds ago."

Heading towards the body, he slid his hand into the leather coat's pocket and pulled out a huge roll of cash, taking a closer look at the money. Intrigued, I asked him, "what are you doing?" He took a quick look at me, but then returned to investigating the money and said "A few days ago, this group of rapists robbed a few of this city's shops, and being their leader, he got the majority of the money, so I think it's about time someone taught these guys a lesson, returning all of the stolen money of course."

Finally understanding the case, I decided to ask him one last question since he looks like he's done with his business. "So do you work alone, or are you in some kind of organization yourself?" His ears perking up, he looked at me and replied, "Curious aren't you? Well, as a matter of fact I am a part of a squad called squadron Z in an organization called Sector Z. Now this may seem a bit unbelievable, but we are actually under the command of the legendary Zekrom.

I had my mouth open at this guys story, which oddly enough, I believed every word, even though it would seem like a lie.

Noticing my dumbfound expression, he asked me with a chuckle, "Never got your name by the way." So I simply said, "My name's Cassie, and this is Blake,….Wait ! Blake ! I totally forgot about him !" Hurrying over to the knocked out Blake, I checked his pulse, seeing that it's still beating, a huge wave of relief washed over me.

He looked at my unconscious brother and said, "Oh yeah, your boyfriend. I forgot about him." Blushing madly, I exclaimed "Eeew, he's my brother! Besides, I don't have a boyfriend." Looking at how embarrassed I was, he sheepishly said, "My bad."

Relieved, I let out a sigh, so he said, "Forgot to introduce myself. Name's Zeke." Getting up, I replied, "Nice to meet you. By the way, about Sector Z…" Seeing how shy I was, I couldn't continue my question, so he pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the time saying, "About Sector Z, we are accepting new trainees at the moment, so if you are Interested, just talk to me. Here's my number if you want to apply." Said Zeke, handing me a slip of paper, which I took and put in my pocket.

Putting his phone back in his pockets, he said with a sigh. "Well, it's getting pretty late, and it looks like the rain stopped. It's been a real pleasure meeting you, but I really have to go now. Till we meet next time." Said Zeke.

Pocketing the roll of money, he got up, and started walking away, vanishing in the darkness of the ally. Oddly enough, I noticed that my cheeks were warm, obviously blushing.

Seeing that Blake was finally starting to wake up, I remembered everything Zeke told me, and how he saved me.

**(End of flashback)**

**Well guys, I put all of my heart into this chappie as an apology for the hiatus, but I promise it will not happen again, and even if it did, I'll be sure to end it as soon as I can. Another thing, this chapter was specially dedicated to that one follower I have, and I hope the next ones will be for many more followers, As I once again apologize for the delay.**

**Yours truly ~ The delayed waffle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Can't blame me now can you? This time of the year's all about family, so I didn't get the chance to type that much. Really sorry about that!... Almost forgot ! Let's see here...Oh yeah ! I don't own pokemon, but it would've been awesome if I did.**

**(POV-CASSIE)**

Still walking down the gloomy forest path, it appeared to get more dark with each step, the light-up road fading with each step as well. We walked for quite the distance until we reached our destination, A giant, fancy, dark-grey gate blocking the path.

Oddly enough, the gloomy atmosphere hid the gate quite well, the only thing that I could see behind the gate was an even darker part of the forest. The gates opened a few seconds after our arrival. The sun's rays were half blocked thanks to the thickness of the forest, but as soon as we stepped in, I was surprised as the sun shone brightly in my eyes.

I could see the surprise on everyone's face, especially Christie, an Absol-morph that became one of my best friends on the bus. Even though we've met each other shortly, we felt like we knew each other for years. Looking around, I saw a beautiful green, peaceful, forest. While looking around, a big shadow cast over us. Surprised, we looked at the source of the shadow. A great dark grey dragon, with eyes as red as blood, and a tail that glowed with a brilliant, electric shade of blue, a wise smile on his face. Only then did it hit me, Zekrom !

Too shocked to move, I just stood there, my mouth open with awe, as a legendary was standing right before my eyes. Noticing that everyone was just standing there, frozen with awe, Zekrom cleared his throat, which surely enough, made everyone snap out of the shocked state. Getting everyone's attention, he questioned with a mighty but calm voice, "New trainees I believe ?" All we could do was nod, so he said with a weak smile, "Don't be shy….(cough)….follow…me."

Following the legend's orders, we followed him into a huge, mansion-like building that was amidst the peaceful forest. We walked for a while, until we reached our destination. We entered the military-like building and followed Zekrom through a hallway, some of us still with baffled expressions, especially Blake, who was already feeling weird after explaining the Pyroar incident to him, right before asking him to apply with me to where we are now. Zekrom made a sudden stop and faced us, his expression becoming a tad bit more serious this time and said,

"Everyone, prepare to meet your tutors, as well as leaders. Now if….(Wheeze)…you didn't notice by now, I am in a really weak state, so I am afraid I'm not going to be…(cough)….. able to stay with you all the time, but these people are going to be with you through and through, so I want you to know when to be serious. Understood !?" The last part came out a bit loud, so it left us nodding and stuttering nervously.

Following Zekrom once more, we finally entered a great hall, which was obviously where everything was going to start, so I entered with a confident step, deeply hoping that I end up with Zeke, since he's one of the only people I know around here, aside from my big bro and Christie.

We went to find our seats, which had our names taped to them while Zekrom floated over to the middle of the hall, the guys from Sector Z behind him, Zeke standing against a wall, his eyes closed, like something was annoying him.

After a brief speech from Zekrom , the guys from Squad Z, or our leaders each pulled out a slip of paper from their pockets, which they read before heading towards us, each leader heading towards his group of two trainees, while Zekrom left the hall coughing. I was utterly surprised when Zeke stood in front of me, a surprised look on his face as well.

He glanced at the Zangoose morph sitting next to me and asked, "Cassie and Shane?" Shane answered by a,"yes." While I quietly nodded my head, so Zeke motioned for us to follow him and headed to the hall's exit, me and Shane following him quietly. We entered a room that mimicked a classroom, a big desk at front, and smaller desk-chair combos at the back. It also came supplied with a big closet behind the desk. Zeke slowly walked over to the big desk as we sat at the smaller desks facing it. Seeing that everyone was seated, he calmly started by, "Hello everyone, I'm Zeke, and I guess I'll be your teacher for the next few months. Now, before we start, is there anything you might want to inquire about?" Shane slowly raised his hand and asked, "Before we entered the gates, everything was dark, but when we stepped in, it suddenly became so bright and peaceful...how?" Zeke raised his head and said with a smirk, "Zekrom is a freaking legendary, he can almost do anything. Believe me, I've seen him pop a man's head with his glare."

I could imagine the sight, which made me cringe. Grabbing a silver briefcase and placing it on the desk, Zeke asked, "Any more questions?" He got a no from both of us, so he entered a password on a lock attached to the briefcase and said, "Very well, then I believe we should start. First off, Sector Z is divided into houses since you guys are here. We are the stealth house, specialized in assassination, sabotage, and infiltration. As for weaponry, we do not use heavy fire power like the rest, instead, we use simple yet effective guns like pistols, advanced revolvers, and so on. As for your second and most important weapon, it's going to be your knives. Now we don't just charge into the battlefield like the others, instead, we sneak into the area unnoticed and try to take on prime targets with one clean and silent strike. In case noticed or engaged in a fight, then you use your guns as a last resort. Remember, we are trying to be sneaky, and I'm pretty damn sure a fucking gunshot would catch the attention of everyone."

Opening the case and turning it so it's facing us, Zeke once more said, "Last but not least, NEVER ! And I mean never ever go on a mission alone." He stopped for a bit, tugging his shirts collar down a little, revealing what appears to be the head of a huge scar, that probably reached the other end of his chest, and said with a very grim voice, "Or face the consequences." Knowing that he got the message through, he cleared his throat and continued the lecture with his normal voice, "And so you prepare for your hard training tomorrow, I simply ask you to come over here to my desk and choose which weapon suites you best, which will conclude today's meeting.'' Shane and I both got up from our seats and headed towards Zeke's desk, we looked into the briefcase to see at least twenty different kinds and variations of knives and daggers. Raising an eyebrow, Zeke said, "Come on, take your pick."

(20 minutes later)

I said goodbye to Zeke and closed the door behind me, heading towards another hallway lined with many rooms, our rooms. With a smile, I went to my room, which I'm sharing with Christie. I unlocked the door and entered, dropping a backpack that I was carrying next to my bed, which was conveniently placed near the door. Sitting on my bed, I put a hand in my pocket and pulled out a dark-red butterfly knife, I stayed a bit late so Zeke could tell me how to use it. I carefully flicked one handle back, then to the front while twisting it a bit, and once more to back, opening the knife and revealing the sharp blade. Repeating the steps, I slowly closed it. Zeke said that if I practice, I can open it much faster. Seeing that I was free until lunchtime, I simply turned the t.v on and kept on practicing with my knife, not long after, Christie entered the room, her face and clothes covered in mud. Noticing me, she said, "Hey."

"Hello." I quietly said, waving my hand a bit

"How come you guys are done with your training so early?" Questioned Christie, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell you the truth, we actually finished earlier, but I stayed a bit late." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Lucky you. I got stuck with the world's most strict leader. Can you believe him ? We started our physical training TODAY! And all of my clothes are now dirty! Groaned an angry Christie, dropping a knapsack next to her bed.

"Guess I lucked out ? At least you guys might finish before us, y'know, because you started before us." I calmly stated, trying to comfort my roommate.

"Whatever. You can go ahead and have lunch without me, I'll take a quick shower and catch up with you later." Said Christie, heading towards the bathroom.

With a shrug, I got off of my bed and closed the television. Heading out of the room, I closed the door behind me and headed towards the cafeteria. A few minutes later I entered the cafeteria only to see that very few people were there, including the leaders, who were all sitting at one table, two of them apparently fighting. Sitting at an empty table, I only watched the fight, deciding to wait for Christie so we can eat together. Getting a better look at their table, I saw Zeke, a Chesnaught, an Electrivire, and an Infernape. Zeke was sitting there enjoying his food whilst the Chesnaught and Electrivire were fighting, the Infernape just sitting quietly, a cigarette in his mouth.

It was quiet and all, aside from the two bickering guys, until the Electrivire, Mike if i'm not mistaken, pushed the Chesnaught onto Zeke. Before he could be harmed though, Zeke swiftly jumped out of the way, avoiding serious injury. The two guys however, got a dark glare from Zeke, knowing that they would not go out unharmed.

(Few hours later)

Christie and I entered our room really tired, as we went exploring after lunch. We went to the library, garden, armory, training rooms, and Christie's favorite place, the hangar. "Who knew they had this many places here?" I said with an exhausted smile, "They even have a library!"

"I doubt anyone goes there." Stated Christie, sitting on her bed.

"You do have a point." I said back, sitting on my bed myself.

"The best place though was that plane hangar!" Remarked Christie, a blush outlined on her cheeks.

"Was it those planes or that Absol guy we met there?" I said with a devilish smirk, getting a shocked reaction from Christie.

"Oh shut up, what do you know?"

"Never mind." I said, rolling my eyes, a grin on my face, heading to the bathroom to change my clothes.

After I changed my clothes, I headed out of the bathroom and saw that Christie had already changed her clothes, sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"Quick sleeper aren't you?" I said to myself as I wished us both a good-night and lied on my own bed, falling into a deep sleep.

**Well, I guess this concludes this chapter. Sorry for the delay, happy new year, and a good day to you all! Thanks for the support, leave a review, and I ran out of things to say. Cya in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
